Teamwork
by MarvelCW
Summary: After an upsetting argument with his team, Tony leaves their current mission unauthorized. This is the least of his worries when on his way home, a familiar face shows up, asking Tony for help against an old adversary. No ships really stand out, but you can imagine Clintasha and Pepperony. Not as a ship, just as friends, could be ScienceBros. A little whump. (Includes Rhodey).
1. Chapter 1

Teamwork

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger's characters, if I did would I really be here?**

**Characters Included: Tony Stark, James Rhodes, Justin Hammer, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Nick Fury, Maria Hill (Thor is assumed to be unavailable in Asgard throughout the duration of this fic.)**

**Rated T, because with Tony there'll be a few not nice words.**

The mostly deserted HYDRA base was situation on the top of a snow-covered mountain. There were barely any HYDRA agents left in the large weapons factory, but there were enough to get on SHIELD's radar.

"My thermal scans are picking up more than a few, Baldie." Tony called to Fury from behind him, holding a StarkPad in his hand while he used the other to type on it.

"Will that be a problem, Stark?" Nick turned around, eyeing the billionaire annoyedly after the _Baldie _comment.

Tony rolled his eyes, "We'll clean up your little puddle." He turned back around to find Clint and Natasha shaking their heads in disappointment.

_Never anger Fury, it doesn't get you anywhere. _They warned him silently.

Tony shrugged at the assassins, then noticed that Bruce was absent from the group.

"Spangles, did you scare away Big-Green?" Tony asked, looking around for his ScienceBro.

"Your jabs at Fury probably did that themselves." Steve mumbled to him, not loud enough for Fury to hear.

Tony looked angry for a second, then _possibly _slightly apologetic before heading down the helicarrier's hallway towards the lab.

He peered into the doorway, stepping into the lab as he did. "We're about to go attack HYDRA, and you're still trying to get that thing to work." He motioned to the machine in Bruce's working hands.

"_This thing _could be the first step to remodeling Fury's main database into something more portable, and therefore more stealthy. If you were trying to get on his good side, maybe you'd be helping." Bruce suggested, poking around inside the device with a screwdriver.

"Ass-kissing isn't really my style, unlike Cap." Tony said, sliding across the room on a stool with wheels. "Honestly, he's done everything except put Fury on the front page of a magazine."

"Again with the style thing? Don't let Cap here you say-…" Bruce stopped when he noticed Steve standing in the doorway.

"Helicarrier's parked, we're leaving momentarily. Stark, get your suit." Steve didn't mention anything about what he'd overheard. _Damn you, Stark. You're always bringing up the stupidest possible stuff before missions. _He thought to himself, grabbing his shield and tying his parachute around his chest.

Clint and Natasha also grabbed parachutes, at the same time equipping themselves with weapons and quivers.

In the assembly room, Steve was unusually silent and angry, tossing things around a bit insanely when he couldn't find his glove.

"Sorry." Bruce said apologetically, feeling terrible that Steve had overheard that discussion, even though it was mostly Tony's fault.

"You didn't do anything, Bruce." Steve said simply, strapping his shield to his back.

"I'm not apologizing, it's the truth. You kiss Fury's ass constantly! Asking if there are any other missions we could help on, offering to do anything and everything the Patch could ever want." Tony said with a complaining tone, earning a confused gaze from Clint.

"The Patch?" Clint asked, perplexed.

"Fury, Patch, get it? No?" Tony explained annoyedly. "I thought it was clever."

"What you said before wasn't true. What I said was. Everything _is _a joke to you." Steve told him angrily. "Why are you even on this team anyway."

Tony stood his ground in shock. He knew he'd gone too far, but was Cap kicking him off the team?

"I was beginning to wonder the same damn thing." Was the last thing Tony said before pressing a button on his wristwatch to summon his armor. It assembled around him as he fled down the hallway, then continued to shove opened a hatch door, fly out, and close it behind him.

"Where the hell does Stark think he's going?" Fury yelled through their set of commlinks.

"Not joining us for this outing, apparently." Natasha said with venom in her voice, grabbing her electrical knives.

"It's fine, we don't need him." Steve told Fury, pulling his parachute cords tight.

"Just get the base cleaned out, then I'll worry about your playdate gone wrong." Fury said, then his line went dead.

"Smooth, Rogers." Natasha said, glaring at the Captain.

"You heard Fury, take care of this, then we can argue." Steve repeated Fury's instructions.

They leapt from the helicarrier and down to the base, one turning very green during his exit from said helicarrier. The others had a slower descent, using their parachutes to guide them towards the base's entrance.

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter sooner!**

**This fic will be around 3 chapters long, so let me know if you're excited for more!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A ringtone blasts in Tony's ears as he flies away from the helicarrier in the suit. "J, turn that down!" He yells, floppily flying as his main concern becomes his volume at full.

"My apologies sir, but you do have control over the volume controls yourself." Jarvis said, answering the call for Tony.

"Tony?" A familiar voice asks through the phone, pulling Tony's attention away from his slightly annoying AI.

"Rhodey, what's up?" Tony asks, flying around a mountain and beginning to head down the steep incline.

"Where are you?" Rhodey asks, the wind making their conversation hard to pickup using a generic cell phone.

"Driving with the top down?" Tony joked, earning a laugh from his friend.

"No seriously man, where are you? Cords." Rhodey requested.

"What's going on? I don't give my coordinates to just anyone." He said annoyingly, already beginning to send them.

"Hammer's out of prison." Rhodey said finally.

At that moment, Tony's suit hits 2% power. "What?!" He yells at both the statement and his suit's power.

"Sir, you failed to remember to charge your suit before leaving the helicarrier." Jarvis informs him, his voice withering away as the suit shuts down.

"Tony?" Rhodey called through the dying system, having heard what Jarvis said. "Tony?" The line went dead.

Grabbing onto the edge of the mountain as his armors weighs him quickly down the slope, Tony's wondering whether he could survive a fall from here without a fully functional suit. He decides not to risk it, instead he digs his metal-covered hands into the mountain and lets his suit power down in a position where he can stay without falling to his doom.

"Dammit." He curses as he looks down, still fairly high on the mountain.

His fingers start sliding out of the space between the rock, and inside the powered down suit, Tony is in no power to stop them from doing so.

The red and gold suit flops around on it's way down the side of the mountain, and when it hits the ground _mostly _in one piece, Tony himself is impressed.

"I hate you, Jarvis. Should've reminded me to add in a 20% battery warning." Tony griped, disassembling his suit manually.

The suit of course was not functioning, so he was left in a similar scenario to when he had crashed in Rosehill, Tennessee.

_Wait, _Rhodey asked for the coordinates! They were sending when the suit was shutting down. Did they? Tony hadn't exactly been paying attention to sending the coordinates while he was pre occupied falling down a mountain. Maybe he had gotten the coords, and he was on his way right now.

Well, on the more likely chance that they did not have time to send, and he was stuck here, he should get into a more open area so he was visible from the air, for when the helicarrier turned around. Unless the mission goes south and the helicarrier gets boarded by evil dudes and- _Stop, that's not helping. _Tony told himself.

He tied extra wires he kept in emergency pockets around the suit's chest piece and arms, then began dragging it out of the surrounding trees.

The sun began disappearing onto the other side of the mountain, making the constant wind cooler. Tony thought to himself that if he got inside the suit it'd be warmer, but he doubted he could then get it back off.

Besides, he had to keep moving and find somewhere to recharge the suit.

_How long did it take for the helicarrier to get here? Five, six hours? The war machine armor is faster than the helicarrier. It'd take Rhodey more like 3. How long has it been? It's freaking cold. _These things bounced around inside the genius' head as he dragged his suit along the ground.

Entering a large clearing, finally exiting the confined forest, he saw a silver glint in the sky. "Bout' time." He said to himself, dropping the wires and waving his hands frantically above his head.

Dejavu swept over him, reminding him of the last time Rhodey had come to his rescue after he crash landed in a suit.

"What happened, you stop for take-out?" Tony teased as his friend landed beside him, opening up his suit and stepping out.

Tony began connecting wires from War Machine's armor to his own, recharging the batteries just enough to make it back home.

"Justin Hammer happened. He escaped from jail eight hours ago, no one's found him. I think he has something planned. It was such an exact moment, like he's had this break out planned the whole time he was in prison." Rhodey explained, rubbing his hands together to warm them up in the cold wind.

"Thought you were on a mission." Rhodey said after a while.

"Was." Tony told him, not needing to say anything more.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked.

"Let's take care of Hammer, then we can talk about Cap's loyal followers." Tony said angrily, his teeth gritted together in hopes that he could keep himself from saying more.

"Hammer developed a weapon used to destroy all living things in a seven mile radius from the bomb, but his dilemma is…" Rhodey motioned with his hands. "He goes with it."

"So why not get rid of the thing? What? You think Justin would actually do that?" Tony asked, then continued. "He's a bag of bolts, but he's not suicidal."

"He's not going to set it off like that though. He's attempting to create a remote control device that he can set it off using far enough away to avoid death." Rhodey explained, helping Tony to attach wires to their individual suits in order to recharge Tony's.

"So what? We go find him and ask him to hand it over?" Tony joked, earning a disapproving look from his friend.

"I don't know. That's why I called you, figured you and your colorful gang of crazies could help out in that department." Rhodey shrugged.

"We're not on the best of terms at the moment…" Tony trailed off. "We can handle Hammer ourselves, we did last time, right?"

"After getting barbecued." Rhodey corrected him.

"I'm not going to them for help. We can handle this on our own, Rhodey." Tony said decidedly.

"Alright." Rhodey conceded and put his hands up jokingly.

"Sir, battery power at 50%, we should have enough power to take a direct route back to Avenger's Tower in New York." Jarvis informed him. "Shall I create a flight plan?"

"No… I've got this. Last time I created a flight plan I ended up in Tennessee." Tony remembered, flying back manually to the tower followed by Rhodey.

"Hammer's still inside Hammer industries according to the scanners, get a fresh suit then we're on our way." Rhodey said as they landed on the suit disassembly platform.

"Sure." Tony said, disassembling his suit and walking swiftly down to his workshop and calling the Mark 43 to him.

The Mark 43, unlike his previous few models, is silver and red, stylish and deadly, just the way Tony Stark likes them.

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the third and final chapter SOONER!**

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the first chapter!**

**So glad you guys are excited to read more!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You run out of gold paint or something?" Rhodey asks of his silver and red suit.

"Thought it was about time for a little change." Tony replied, blasting off in the direction of Hammer industries.

Rhodey followed him in his own suit, since it's battery was still full and let's face it, Rhodey loved the War Machine armor.

"That's far enough gentlemen." Justin Hammer's voice bounced out of the speakers of the factory as they landed.

Twenty or so men with some sort of super powered guns surrounded them.

"Hammer, we're just here to talk." Rhodey said, holding his hands up.

"And to take away your super bomb…" Tony murmured loudly.

"That bomb is no where close enough for you to dismantle it before it blows." Justin replied, the large metal doors to the factory opening.

"I press this little button, and you've got less than five minutes to find and attempt to dismantle it." Justin continued. "Which you can't, not even you, Stark."

"You're dead." Tony said, holding up his repulser and aiming it at Justin's head.

"Where's the bomb?!" Tony demands, noticing the many guns now pointed his way.

"I wouldn't do that, Tony." Justin told him, grabbing one of the guns from his men.

Shooting it at a pile of bricks, he demonstrated it's dissolving powers. The bricks are gone in seconds, leaving just a heap of cement.

"That's cool and all, but I've got stuff to do. Places to be." Tony flew above Justin and when he nodded to Rhodey, they both activated their laser wrist-weapons.

Every one of Hammer's goons drop dead around him, leaving just him to point his gun at Rhodey just in time for Tony to knock it out of his hand with a blast from his repulser.

Justin doesn't hesitate to grab the remote and press down hard on the small button.

Tony grabs the remote away from him and crushes it. He then flips Justin around and ties him to the fence around the factory.

"Let the cops take care of him, we don't have time." Tony instructs, flying off in the surrounding area while Jarvis scans for explosives.

"Sir, I've detected a large increase of a form of gunpowder being slowly activated in the south subway station." Jarvis' British voice tells him through his suit's speakers. "And may I suggest you tell the Avengers of this discovery, considering they're hovering just above this area and can reach the bomb faster than yourself and Colonel Rhodes."

"Damn. Why do I always have to be the one to come crawling back." Tony mumbles to himself, flying at top speed on his way to the south subway station.

"Jarvis, call Romanoff." Tony instructed after a second of putting it off, deciding it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Tony? What's going on?" Natasha asked urgently through the phone, knowing something had to be going on for him to call through Jarvis.

"Strap on a parachute and drop as fast as you can. Bomb in the south sub station, if you hurry the city might live to find out whether Olicity goes canon." Tony told her, making an Arrow reference because let's be real for second, it's the best TV show ever.

"You and you're obsession with Arrow." Natasha complains, strapping on a parachute.

"Hey, Clint loves it just as much as I do!" Tony defends, watching scarlet red hair fly down toward the station just as it came into his view.

"Get the helicarrier out of here." Natasha ordered Steve through the commlinks, not giving any further instruction as she found the bomb and began pulling it apart.

"How long do we have?" Tony and Rhodey came rushing down the sub tunnel in their suits.

Natasha already had the bomb opened up and she had three wires in her hands.

"Cut all three, cross your fingers." Natasha whispered to herself as she used a piece of broken bottle that she'd found in the subway to cut the wires.

After a minute of silence, Tony's face plate slid up to reveal a look of shock. "Remind me to get you to teach me how to deactivate bombs."

"Anytime." Natasha huffed out a sigh of relief. "Next time give me warning before you make me jump out of a helicarrier with a chute to deactivate a bomb in a subway."

"I did warn you." Tony said with a smirk. "Five seconds in advance."

"Guess this team is more effective than we give ourselves credit for." Natasha motions to herself, Rhodey, and Tony. "When it comes to Hammer anyway."

**So yeah, awesome Natasha+Rhodey+Tony ending because when they combine they kick some major ass.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review if you enjoyed!**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
